Traición
by Melodicxstar
Summary: Neliel and Nnoitra are sent on an espionage mission to infiltrate Soul Society. But is the fact that Neliel is a woman, the only reason why Nnoitra hates her? NelielxNnoitra
1. La Misión

_Hi! LOL I wrote this fanfic during this HUGE writer's block I had while writing chapter seven for Another Child Prodigy but its okay now…it's completed and typed up, I'm just waiting to get it back from my Beta Readers. =D YAY I have 2 now….anyway, this is set when Nel was still the 3__rd__ Espada and Nnoitra the 8__th__ Espada._

_DISCLAIMER:__ I don't own Bleach and probably never will…but i do own this plot, story, etc..._

_BTW Traición is spanish for Betrayal...how nice =D_

_Sorry, this chapter is a bit short…_

* * *

**Chapter One: ****La Misión**

Neliel Tu Oderschvank strode down the hallways of Las Noches, her brown eyes mimicking that of the walls: emotionless and still. Like the others, her attire consisted of white, though unlike others, she wore a long-sleeved top and plain white, flared pant as opposed to a hakama#. A staid mood surrounded her, causing many nearby arrancar to back away.

Nnoitra, the 8th Espada muttered a greeting as she strode past him.

She ignored him, choosing instead to greet Grimmjow, who had been leaning on the wall a few metres ahead.

He nodded in reply, his blue eyes matching his equally blue hair. He grinned, crossing his arms, 'Neliel-sama.' He nodded.

She glanced at him, 'Grimmjow.'

'Yeah…just ignore me bitch, why don't you,' Nnoitra muttered, just loud enough for the 6th and 3rd Espada to hear.

'You bastard,' Grimmjow growled.

Neliel held her arm out, preventing Grimmjow from chasing after the black-haired arrancar, 'Ignore him, it's not worth your effort.'

Grimmjow frowned, taking his anger out on the war behind him.

'Temper,' Neliel remarked, turning away from the 6th Espada, 'You'll kill someone, one day.' She said, with the slightest hint of humor, though her face remained as serious as ever, 'Pesche! Dondo Chakka! Come here at once!'

Her two Fracción appeared before her, kneeling, 'Hai, Nel-sama?'

'We are to report to Aizen-sama this instant,' the 3rd Espada stated, nodding goodbye to Grimmjow.

'Hai, Nel-sama,' her Fracción replied, bowing, before following Neliel to the designated room.

* * *

Neliel appeared before the former Gobantai Taichou, Aizen Sousuke. She knelt down, her Fracción imitating her, 'Aizen-sama,' she murmured.

Sitting on a throne-like chair, he smiled, his sides flanked by two other former Taichous: Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname.

'Neliel,' he murmured, leaning forward, 'I would like you to take Nnoitra and infiltrate Soul Society…including Seireitei.'

Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded all the same, 'Hai, Aizen-sama.' She left the room.

Pesche and Dondo Chakka stepped out of the shadows, following Neliel out of the room, pausing only to bow to the former Taichous.

* * *

She smiled softly at her Fracción, 'Guess I have to go get Nnoitra and his Fracción, Tesla.'

Pesche asked, 'I? You mean we're not coming?!'

'Why!?' Dondo Chakka exclaimed.

'This is an espionage mission, I'm to infiltrate, not wipe out Seireitei. If we have too many people, we'll draw too much attention.' She explained, a hint of authority in her voice

Neliel smiled sadly, giving a daunting impression to passer-bys as she stalked down the corridor flanked by her two (now-sulking) Fracción.

Tesla frowned as he noticed the 3rd Espada approach his Commander, 'Neliel-sama,' he said, bowing, 'What brings you here.'

She glanced at him, 'Where is Nnoitra?'

'What the fuck does a bitch like _you_ want,' Nnoitra spat, appearing behind Tesla.

Neliel chose to ignore his insult, 'We have been assigned to a mission and we are to leave this instant,' she calmly stated, to Nnoitra's obvious irritation.

Nnoitra glared daggers at the female Espada, 'Me…on a mission with a bitch like you?' he muttered loudly, 'Am I being underestimated?! I don't need a _woman_ with me on a mission; you'll just get in the way!'

Neliel calmly stared at him, as he ranted loudly, deliberately insulting her gender, 'Are you done yet? We need to leave in five minutes.'

Nnoitra nearly exploded there and then, 'I DON'T NEED A FUCKIN' BITCH WITH ME WHEN I GO INFILTRATE SEIREITEI! I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN!' he shouted, loud enough that many nearby arrancar turned to stare. He ignored them, panting hard, he raised his fist and was about to assault the green-haired arrancar when a voice interrupted them.

'Tsk tsk,' Ichimaru commented, his white robes billowing as he halted in front of the 8th Espada, 'Assaulting a woman is not allowed under this roof, please take it outside if you wish to fight,' he smiled slyly, before glancing at Nnoitra, his normally slitted eyes, opened to reveal red-tinted pupils, 'If you have a _problem_ with Aizen-sama's order, then _please do tell,' _Ichimaru said, his normally "peaceful" demeanor, showing a more_ threatening _side. The mood lifted and he smiled again, leaving the two Espada exchanging glares…well, Nnoitra doing the glaring and Neliel being on the receiving end.

'Fine,' Nnoitra muttered, stalking away, 'don't be late…bitch.'

* * *

The Third Espada tugged at her shinigami robe as she patiently waited for the 8th Espada to show up. Both had decided that they would not bring their Fracción though Pesche and Dondo Chakka stood beside her, ready to see her off.

Neliel smiled at her Fracción, grateful for there company.

Pesche opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it as Nnoitra tramped into view.

Dondo Chakka cringed, making way for the very pissed, 8th Espada.

Neliel couldn't help but notice that shinigami robes suited the dark-haired Espada better than the Espada robes which made him look like a…chess board.

Nnoitra, however, was anything but pleased, 'Fuckin' robes, fuckin' bitch, fuckin' shinigami…' and the muttering continued.

Neliel decided to ignore him and instead slashed her hand at the air in front of her, creating a rip in space, or a garganta. She stepped into this rip, where she murmured goodbye to her Fracción.

Nnoitra followed, still cursing his bad like.

The 3rd Espada took one last look at Las Noches, before closing the rip, ready to begin her mission in Soul Society.

* * *

#Click this link to see Neliel's Espada Uniform: .com/Bleach/293/01/

(It's not a virus, I swear!)

*To those who didn't know, when Nel was still an Espada, he was the 8th not 5th Espada.

* * *

_I hope you liked, if not then…that's just too bad. This is going to be a Nelielxto-be-decided…any suggestion on who that person should be? Otherwise I'll just make it my original decision who is….not telling…LOL._

_Anyway, Please Review, and give constructive criticism…or praise…both are fine =D_

_By the way, "__La Misión" means the mission in Spanish. _

_--Melodicxstar—_


	2. Comienza la Infiltración

Me:_ Yo! It's been a while…I just wanna say a really BIG thankyou for all the revie-_

Nnoitra:_ I don't fucking care about reviews…WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!_

Me:_ Well…I was working on my other fanfi-_

Nnoitra:_ I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOUR OTHER FUCKING FANFICS! Which bitch are you putting me with anyway?_

Me: _That's for me to know and you to find out…(To readers: it what the reviewers asked for…EVERYONE SHOULD BE HAPPY!)_

Nnoitra:_ YOU FUCKING BITCH!_

Me:_ (-or not)*disappears out the door*_

Nnoitra:_ *Chases after*_

Me:_ *Sneaks back in* Enjoy…_

* * *

**Chapter Two:****Comienza la infiltración**

The two Espada entered Soul Society through the very same rip, with a faint air of anticipation.

Staring grimly at the floor below, Neliel glanced at the map in her hands, 'West Rukongai,' she murmured, landing lightly on a deserted cul-de-sac.

'Oi! Nnoitra!' Neliel yelled as her "partner" disappeared with a crackle of sonido. Inwardly she was relieved, 'At least now we don't have to co-operate…'

She instinctively pulled her hood over her head, before heading off in the general direction of Seireitei.

A mental blip went off in her Pesquisa…someone was coming. Brown-green eyes hastily scanned the area for a place to hide, until the "blip" appeared before her.

'Are you okay?' Neliel asked as a girl staggered onto the street, large purple eyes glazed over in pain. Neliel caught the shinigami just as she collapsed, her black robes soaked in her own blood.

The 3rd Espada wasted no time treating the girl as she lay the unknown shinigami on the floor. The black-haired girl closed her eyes, her breathing laboured.

In response, Neliel deftly ripped strips of cloth off her hem, tightly bound the wounds.

'I guess that'll have to do for now,' she mumbled, as she carried the girl into an abandoned house, grateful for a place to rest.

Inwardly she cheered, the infiltration finally had a lead…this girl.

**this****pagebreakisminedontyoudarestealitoriwillstealitback**

--Nnoitra Jiruga--

'Fuck…' he muttered as he gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto, 'Where the fuck am I? And that fucking _bitch_ has the map.'

Fury and impatience coursed through his body as he tramped through the deserted streets of Rukongai, pausing only to lay a hand on the ground. These emotions only continued to rise as his Pesquisa registered zero spiritual pressure.

'Fucking souls, not even a drop of spiritual pressure...why the fuck would _he_ want _this_?!'

He slammed his foot into the ground, kicking up layers of dust. 'Fucking _bitch.'_

**this****fuckingpagebreaknowbelongstoNnoitrayougotafuckingproblemwiththat?**

--Neliel Tu Oderschvank--

Neliel fought drowsiness as her eyelids threatened to droop. Digging her nails into her palm, she forced herself to continue watching the girl, _Stay focused…_

A faint moan came from the girl, causing Neliel to leap up, 'Are you okay?'

The girl's eyelids fluttered open, violet eyes trying to register the situation.

Neliel held up her hands in attempt to appear harmless, 'It's okay…' she said with a smile, 'I'm a fellow shinigami. I found you as I was on my way back from patrol duty.'

'13th Division of the Gotei Thirteen, Kuchiki Rukia,' she murmured, offering a weak smile, 'You are?'

Neliel silently panicked so instinctively she reverted back to the decided story, '5th Division of the Gotei Thirteen, Neliel…Tu, I lost my badge during patrol.'

Rukia seemed to weak to show any suspicion and instead closed her eyes, 'Arigatou for helping me.'

Before Neliel could reply, a male's voice boomed outside.

'RUKIA! OI RUKIA! Dammit…WHERE ARE YOU?'

Then without warning, the door smashed open, revealing an orange-haired shinigami brandishing a monstrous Zanpakuto.

His eyes widened when Neliel shuffled aside exposing a ravaged Rukia.

'R-Rukia!' he exclaimed, striding towards the barely conscious girl. He nodded his thanks to Neliel then produced a jar of ointment.

'These are from Urahara-san,' he explained to his friend as he carefully removed the improvised bandages.

Neliel observed this silently, a faint smile on her lips.

_This relationship is one to be envied…especially in Heuco Mundo._

Her eyes widened slightly when a faint hissing sound came from the wounds. They were already healing at an unnatural speed. Ichigo eased Rukia into an upright position.

The male shinigami then turned to face Neliel, a wide smile on his face.

'Shinigami Representative, Kurosaki Ichigo,' he introduced, slinging his Zanpakuto over his right shoulder. He offered his left hand, 'Thanks for treating Rukia.'

Neliel returned the handshake, her eyes never leaving his, '5th Division of the Gotei 13, Neliel Tu…pleased to meet you…Kurosaki-kun.'

'Just Ichigo is fine,' he replied, gently breaking contact.

The green-haired woman smiled.

'Are you in a relationship?' she asked, piqued with curiosity. Love hadn't really existed back in Heuco Mundo.

An identical horrified expression appeared on the pair, as if the very thought was disgusting.

'Me…WITH A BAKA LIKE _HIM_?!' Rukia exclaimed with a sudden burst of energy.

Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously threw their hands across their chests forming an "x".

'NO. WAY.'

Neliel burst out laughing at this, though somewhere deep in her heart, jealousy bloomed.

**anotherfuckingpagebreakwhichbelongstonnoitraifyougotafuckingproblemwiththatyoucanfuckingfightmeforit**

--Nnoitra Jiruga--

_What the fuck?!_

He darted behind the house, an ear pressed against the wall.

_It's definitely that bitch…__but who fucking else is she with?!_

Neliel's laughter came again followed by an unknown male's.

_Just what is that _bitch_ doing?_

Unrest curled inside his stomach followed by an unknown emotion.

Tightly clenching his fists, he stalked off, his temper a thousand fold.

_A.N__: An unknown emotion huh?_

**nelieltuoderschwankjustkickednnoitrasasstoclaimthispagebreakyouwantaturn?**

**--**Neliel Tu Oderschvank--

She laughed again as Rukia once more, physically abused Ichigo with successive blows to the head.

'I'm not the baka you baka,' she retorted, as the Ichigo scolded her for her carelessness, 'It's not everyday a hollow the size of a skyscraper decides to select you for their morning meal.'

Ichigo glared at Rukia who glared right back. Invisible sparks of infuriation flew between the pair, much to Neliel's amusement.

'I'm not the one who nearly died from a simple hollow,' Ichigo shot back, crossing his arms.

'A hollow the size of _Mars_ is a _simple _hollow_?!_' Rukia demanded, violet eyes blazing with fury.

'First a _skyscraper_, now _Mars_,' Ichigo muttered under his breath, 'just how big could it have been?!'

Rukia drew to her full height only to cower before Ichigo's full height.

'Rukia, we came here to celebrate Renji's _Birthday_ NOT to go on a wipe-out-giant-hollow spree.'

The girl narrowed her eyes, 'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU,' she yelled, 'I. WAS. ATTACKED!'

Neliel winced as a hail of blows landed on Ichigo, punctuating the girl's every word.

The orange-haired shinigami now looked like _he_ had been the one fighting with skyscraper-sized hollows.

The 3rd Espada burst out laughing once more, breaking the rising tension.

Rukia and Ichigo swivelled in her direction with a start, finally re-registering her existence.

'Oh…uh yeah,' Ichigo said with a grin, 'Thanks for saving this ba-'

A sharp blow to his head cut him off.

'Arigatou for rescuing and treating me,' Rukia murmured, bowing slightly.

Neliel smiled, 'It's nothing.'

**mwahahahahaistolebackmypagebreaknownoonecantakeitaway**

--Nnoitra Jiruga--

'Oh fuck, 'he muttered as multiple amounts of high reiatsu appeared on his Pesquisa,' I can't fucking kill these fucking bastards because of Aizen…what a shitty mission.'

As if to taunt him, the souls ventured mockingly close to his hiding spot…so close that he could feel the tension sparking between the individuals.

'_What the fuck are they doing in Rukongai?'_

* * *

Nnoitra: _WHAT the FUCK?! Is that it?_

Me: _Well yes…not the greatest end to the chapter, but I'm typing this as I-_

Nnoitra: _What fucking end to the chapter?! It stops in the _middle_ of a fucking paragraph...!!!_

Me: _Well…not quite, and I figured it be better if I updated this faster…_

Nnoitra: _You better fucking update chapter fucking three otherwise _I_ will be appear at _your _fucking doorstep._

Me: _That's blackmailing…_

Nnoitra:_ I don't fucking care…_

Me: _Eh?! But…_

Nnoitra: _*ignores* OI! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS YOU'D BETTER FUCKING _REVIEW_, unless ya want to DIE A FUCKING _PAINFUL_ DEATH._

Me: _What he said…but in a nicer way =D_

**Intheendigotthethepagebreakmwahahahahasowhowantstoownapagebreakinthenextchappy?**


	3. Sospecha

Me: *nervously* Um Hi everyone…it's been awhile. This is for all those who reviewer… so here it is…another chapter…

Nnoitra: YOU BITCHHHHH! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING HIDING!

Me: It was nice knowing you all…. *runs off*

Nnoitra: DON'T EVEN BOTHER RUNNING YA LITTLE BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCING REPAY ME?! SCREW THOSE OTHER FUCKING FANFICS! I AM IN THIS FUCKING ONE AND YOU SHOULD FUCKING WRITE THIS ONE BECAUSE I'M GONNA FUCKING…..

(silence)

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****Sospecha (**_**Suspicion)**_

--Hitsugaya Toshirou—

(that's right…a new POV)

Hitsugaya glared at his blonde subordinate, hi teal eyes blazing with fury.

'What is the meaning of this…MATSUMOTO?!' he demanded in her ear as he planted his feet the dusty street of Rukongai.

Matsumoto laughed nervously, 'Ne…taichou, there's no need to be so angry,' she edged back, 'I just figured you needed a break from paperwork…'

'So you brought me out HERE?!' his eyes narrowed, 'The _furthest,_ most _deserted_- '

'Look its Ukitake-san!' Matsumoto abruptly exclaimed.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow as the blonde adamantly pointed behind him, 'I'm not going to fall for that Matsumoto.'

'What if it was-'

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH_

The taichou's eyes widened.

'A hollow?'

_GR__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

'Definitely a hollow,' Matsumoto confirmed, flinching under the heavy spiritual pressure.

Hitsugaya cursed under his breath.

_**endofaparagraph**__**onceagainverysorryforlateupdate**_

--Nnoitra Jiruga--

Nnoitra swore as he dashed towards the gates entering Seiretei.

'_Fuck…fuck…I forgot to close the fucking rip…now the hollows –argh Aizen's gonna fucking kill me…' _ He narrowed his eyes, as he studied the West Gate-Keeper with beady eyes.

'_Fucking mission…'_

_**Newparagraphnewpersonnewideanew-okayyougetitonceagainverySORRYforlateupdate**_

**--**Neliel Tu Oderschvank--

Neliel flinched as the echoes of the hollows cry shook the walls of the not-quite-stable house.

'I TOLD YOU SO!' yelled Rukia as she bunched up her fists.

'WHAT'D YA MEAN, YA TOLD ME SO –THAT HOLLOW COULD BE THE SIZE OF A HOUSE MICE FOR ALL YOU KNOW!' Ichigo retorted.

Neliel silently cursed Nnoitra for his carelessness, but shrugged it off as her own.

'_I should have considered that before chasing after him…'_

All of a sudden, the pair froze.

'It's coming,' Rukia murmured.

Instinctively, Neliel tightened her hood, forcing more green curls to tumble loose.

Ichigo glanced at her, 'Doesn't it get annoying wearing a cloak while fighting?'

She flinched, but before she could reply, Rukia butted in.

'OI! Baka! Don't bully the woman who just saved my life!'

'I wasn't…' Ichigo began to protest, but decided against it as the cries grew louder. And closer.

'It's okay…I've always wanted to be part of the 2nd Division…but because of my body, I attracted to much attention…' I racked my brain for the other part of the alibi I had made up back in Heuco Mundo, 'so I wear a cloak…to remind myself that one day I will try once again.'

Ichigo's eyes softened, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.'

Rukia glanced curiously at me, then shrugged. 'I'm sorry Tu-san – '

'Neliel's fine'

'Neliel…now's not the time, we have a hollow on our – '

And all of a sudden, the ferocious reiatsu disappeared.

Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition, 'Eh? Toshirou's here?'

The door slammed open revealing a thoroughly annoyed, vertically-challenged, white-haired boy. His glare trained solely on the orange-haired shinigami.

'I _heard_ that.'

Neliel silently took note of the captain haori donned by the snowy-haired boy.

'Ne, taichou, that was brilliant! But why are we…' a blonde gushed as she bustled after the boy. 'Oh…Ichigo! Rukia!' She grinned, her _assets_ bouncing as she embraced the pair in a arm-crushing hug.

'Ara?' she glanced at me, 'who's this?'

'Neliel Tu…of the 5th Division,' Ichigo introduced, gesturing to me.

I nodded.

The boy studied me before raising an eyebrow.

Then it struck me, 'H-Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto Fukutaichou!' I hurriedly bowed.

'There's no need to do that!' Matsumoto exclaimed as she embraced me, I silently thanked Aizen-sama for his information.

The boy, however, continued to stare at me sceptically.

'_I have to be careful around him.'_

As if to prove her point, the taichou swiftly ordered his subordinate back.

'Now that we've finished this _stroll_ can we get back to Juubantai headquarters?' he quietly seethed.

'Hai, taichou!'

And just like that…they left.

Ichigo blinked, then shrugged, 'Weird,' he muttered to himself.

'Iie…that's just lie Hitsugaya-taichou.'

The berry-head shrugged, 'Let's get back…Renji would be anno-'

'I'm right here!' a voice interrupted.

'Renji!' Rukia cried out as _another_ shinigami burst through the door.

'_I feel for that door…it's had to put up with so much…' _

The red-head glanced at me, his hair waving about like a mad pineapple, then shrugged.

'Taichou got worri- I mean annoyed that you disappeared so long,' the man dubbed as Renji explained, staring accusingly at Rukia.

'It wasn't my fault,' Rukia retorted, 'I went outside for a walk and BAM there was a – '

'Hollow…' Renji finished, 'I already know that…but what were you doing on a walk in ROKUNGAI?!'

Neliel flinched at the sudden rise in volume.

'It's my fault,' Ichigo put in, scratching his head, 'I thought I sensed something weird out here, then all of a sudden Rukia disappeared…and Neliel here,' he paused to gesture at me.

Neliel smiled at the man, who looked me up and down, before returning his gaze (more like glare) to Ichigo.

'Rescued Rukia when she got injured,' he concluded.

'Ah,' Renji turned to face Neliel, 'Thanks for rescuing my stupid frie-'

'_Who's_ stupid…?' Rukia hissed, as she straddled Renji painfully against the wall.

'Uh…No-one…I was just talking about…Heading back!'

This idea was met with a unanimous nod.

'Fine by me,' Ichigo replied. He glanced at Neliel, 'Your fukutaichou I sprobably looking for you.'

The green-haired woman nodded.

'Then Jidanbo* it is!'

* * *

*The west gatekeeper….Jidanbo Ikkanzaka =]

* * *

Me: *manages to get past Nnoitra* that's the end of the chapter…hope ya enjoye-

Nnoitra: THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING BITCH! THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME, DIDYA?!

Me: -d it…please

Nnoitra: OH YA'D BETTER REVIEW OTHER WISE THE FUCKING BITCH WILL NEVER REALISE HOW MUCH SHE FUCKING PISSES PEOPLE OFF AND –

Me: -review…sorry for the late update and –bye *runs off*

**--CHAOS--**


End file.
